Finding You
by VintagePen
Summary: A year after the trio ended their journey, they have gone off to be settled in different directions. Mugen eventually found Fuu and settled in a small village and had a daughter, while Jin and Shino had two sons and a young daughter. Seventeen years later, that same daughter is on her journey to find her vagrant father, just like her mother did all those years ver image by me
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my new story! I am so excited to write this Samurai Champloo fanfic! This idea has been in my head since I** **finished re-watching the series for the thousandth time. There are a few notes that I do have make clear before you read on. After doing some research on the time period of the anime and of the actual events, I concluded that anime was set in 1814-1815. However, my story is set in 1832 which is a loooong time from the anime's timeline. Also, I have stretched some things in my characters (i.e women actually being trained in the ways of the sword) that would probably not likely to happen in actual life. But, it's a fanfic so it makes more sense! MWHAHA. I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Read and Review! :)**

(P.S. I do not own Samurai Champloo, just my characters that I created for this fanfic. If I did own it, there would have been a second season and a movie XD)

* * *

Prologue

The sky was a bright blue that rivaled the clear ocean that was miles away. Puffy white clouds slowly made their trek across silently promising the inhabitants down below that it was not going to rain any time soon. Silhouettes of birds that fly through could be seen as they journey to their homes or fly off to find food for their hungry bellies. The beaming summer sun shone upon the fields of wildflowers, grasslands and trees that thrived beautifully under the perfect weather. The gleams of the sun made every color vibrant and pleasing to the eyes which provided the viewer with a life-like painting in front of them. It was breath taking. A gentle wind rolled through the healthy green trees that waved their hellos through their leaves at any passerby. There was a breeze that coursed through the trees made the sun's heat bearable to walk through.

The village that lives in this area, is small but the residents live in the outskirts a few minutes away from the central village. The area and village are mostly known for providing beautiful flowers and bountiful amounts of vegetables and fruit. Many travelers pass by to get rest and restock on their supplies before heading out. The village can be noisily during its festival season and especially during the mornings when the food markets open up to housewives and servants from other villages close by that need ingredients for meals that they plan to cook with. The closest daimyo was not for a few miles away, but generally left the small village alone unless they needed men to draft into their army. A small dojo was established in the more secluded part of the forest, but most of the young boys and men were interested in learning the ways of the Samurai and some of the sons of samurai were sent there to train. It was a peaceful atmosphere that was provided. It was enough for people with a past to hide behind and live freely.

A tall lean man with his little girl seated on his shoulders are walking along the dirt path and are enjoying the tranquility of the scenery. The little girl's grey orbs stared up at the sky and tried to see the hidden pictures in the puffy white clouds. From all the bumps and edges of the fluffy formations, she could not see even a goofy looking face like the one's her father would make to cheer her up. A small sigh escaped her lips as she laid her head on her father's wild, untamable hair.

The man heard the noise that his daughter had made and tapped her leg, "What's wrong girlie?" He took out the wheat stem from his mouth and tossed it on the ground. His geta clacked on the ground at a steady pace. The girl's fingers roamed her father's scalp and lightly tugged on his thick tresses. Her silence was unsettling to him since being her mother's daughter, could barely keep her mouth shut and was fascinated with every little thing that came her way. "Oi, I can't read ya mind, you gotta talk," he tapped her leg again to get her attention.

"I am just upset daddy," she replied in a quiet manner. Her chin rested on the top of his head. "That stupid jerk did not have to push that girl down," she mumbled out.

His brows cinched together in confusion. He stopped in his tracks and put down the basket of needed items and hoisted the girl off his shoulders. He set her small frame in front of him and got down on one knee. He placed his calloused hands on her shoulders and stared at her. Grey eyes reflected off of grey eyes. "That's big talk coming from you. If mom heard you talk like that, she would flip her head." His lips gave off a smirk. "But lucky for you, daddy does not give a damn about swearin'."

She raised her head at his words and gave him a soft smile, however, her sour mood of what she witnessed earlier still plagued her. "I know, but they did not have to be a big meanie head!"

His grin turned into a little chuckle as his daughter got hyped up on a scene she saw at the market while they were out shopping. "Okay, okay, don't get your kimono in a twist, just tell me wha' happened."

She let out a frustrated sigh as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, "Well, when we were at the fish stall, I looked around and saw this boy who looked like he was my age, and he had an ugly face! It was scrunched up and looked like he smelled something sour." She demonstrated the boy's face by scrunching up face the same way, which got a laugh from her father. "A girl ran by him and accidentally bumped into him and dropped her doll, when she went to pick it up, he snatched it from her and pushed her to the ground. She was crying and pleading with him to give the doll back. But he just raised it over her head and kept it from her when she tried to get it. Before I could run over there and get the doll back from him, we had to leave." She dropped her head and her arms were at her sides.

The man scratched his goatee in thought after his daughter finished with her tale. "Well, shit girlie, you should have told me before and I would have let you go and kick his ass." He again but his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. He could feel that his same fighting spirit was in the girl and could not wait till she was old enough to gain skill to use it. "You did good though that you wanted to help the other girl. Sometimes you gotta walk away from battles, even if it pisses you off." The little girl nodded in understanding. She grabbed his tanned hand and gave it a squeeze.

He still noticed that she was still a little upset and looked around for anything that will stop her moping. He knew his silly faces would not work in this situation, so his eyes scanned their surroundings. He noticed that the field next to them had wild flowers. He spotted some bright flowers and looked back at the girl. "Don't move," he said sternly as he got up. She looked up and her eyes followed his tall form. He disappeared into the field of flowers.

A few minutes passed and he arrived with some strands of grass in his wild hair and a bouquet of wild flowers of different colors in his other hand. Her grey eyes were wide with delight and she ran towards her fathers lean frame. "They are so pretty!" He put the flowers in her face and she took them and smelled their sweet scent. She took a pretty pink and red flower and tucked it on top of her ear and grinned at her father. The grass stems in his hair made her giggle.

"What are you laughin' about?" He picked up the basket and put his hand on his hip.

"You have grass still in your hair," she smiled at him and stood next to him. He felt around his hair and felt the smooth texture of the grass and pulled out the stray grass strands. "Glad it got a laugh outta you."

With her free hand she took his large hand and laced their fingers together. They proceeded at a steady pace down the dirt road, until their house came into view. At the first glimpse, the girl chirped up. "Last one home is a rotten dumpling!" She let go of her father's hand and raced down the road as fast as her legs could carry her. Her father just stared at the girl who was running home and gave a small smile. He knew he could out run her any day, but he decided to let her win this time and continued in the same direction. _The things I do for them_ , he thought. "Hey brat! I ain't no rotten dumpling!" He jogged behind her all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope everyone is having a wonderful week! I am so honored and thankful for the people who have favorite/followed this story and reviewed! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter this one catapults the whole story! Woo! Let's get to it! :) Enjoy! Read and Review!**

I do not own Samurai Champloo.

* * *

Chapter 1

A summer rain lightly tapped the windows of a room. The morning sun that is hidden by the grey clouds, is finally making its way up to the middle of the sky. The rain was a soft noise against the shingled and thatched roofs of the houses and village. No matter the weather, the village always woke when the sun was crossing the sky. Hooded men and women still opened their stalls and waited for the travelers and their regulars to start their days and walk by them. Despite the rain, there was still a warmness that added to the stickiness of the rain. Travelers that stayed the night packed up their things and made their trek out of the village and towards the next town. At the sound of a ringing bell, the sleepy children left their homes to make way for their weekly lessons at the small building in the heart of the community. Mothers watched their children flock to the school as they had babies balanced on their hips. Fathers and sons dressed and either headed for the fields or began their walk into the woods to a dojo that was opened for men and boys training in the arts of the sword.

Besides being shrouded by vibrant green trees, the pristine white building carried itself in an impressive manner. There was not one misplaced shingle or crack on any of its exteriors. The dojo had two training rooms, one for the men and the other for the boys. Behind those was a small, outside training arena and on the opposite side of the indoor training areas there was a rock garden and the sand had an intricate pattern that was plowed into the ground. Small trees were planted in various spots to add to the scenery and atmosphere to the dojo. In the way back were the living quarters for the owner of the dojo and his family as well as a personal training room for when classes were in session. Around all these buildings, there was a protective wall that encompassed the interior and added to its dominance. On the front there is a sign that is carved and hand painted that reads, _Master Takahashi's Bushido Dojo_.

The soft taps of rain hitting whatever solid that lay on the air was giving off a quiet mumble as boys were shuffling into the opened gate to begin their day of hard training. The grey clouds casted the normal vibrant colors of vegetation into a dark hue that relaxed the senses. The boys that approached the grand structure were eager to get started with their lessons and were formed in groups of friends and their murmurs of excited chatter could be heard by their fathers that were a couple of paces behind them. Caretakers of the edifice greeted their good mornings to the students that passed them by.

Behind the dojo, there was the home of one of the teachers that dealt with the younger students. Most of the teachers lived by in various spots. Some were on the other side of the village, others lived within the community. However, the owner of the secluded home behind the dojo was that of a familiar face.

"Akahana, wake up, breakfast is ready and plus I don't want you and Jin to be late for class," a woman's voice called out behind a tatami wall screen. Her soft footsteps were retreating from the screen after she called out to the girl in question.

Akahana's eyes blinked slowly to allow her eyes to get adjusted to the dull grey light that illuminated the room she inhabited. The rain could be heard from the small window that it landed against. "I'll be right there," she groaned out as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned loudly in an unladylike manner. She sat up slowly and raised her arms to stretch her stiff muscles before standing up. Her spine cracked in response to her stretching and then proceeded to do her daily routine. She hummed a forgotten melody while she rolled up her sleeping mat and folded her covers and placed them in a neat pile in the far corner for her to fetch when nighttime beckoned for her to sleep. Her aunt and uncle had given her a small vanity which consisted of a small mirror and a table to place jewelry, makeup items, and whatever it is other girls store in the small drawers. However, all that was on the vanity were little drawings that her younger cousins had given her, pinned dried flowers, and some small books that she had glanced over a hundred times. When the young girl looked at herself in the mirror, she gave a brief _yikes_ and went to brush her wild bed head before securing the dark brown tresses in a braided ponytail. She noticed that with the somber weather, her eyes looked like an even lighter grey than what it is normally. It kind of looked cool but she just shrugged and went to go put on her yukata before heading over to the dining area to eat breakfast.

When she opened her screen she noticed that her youngest cousin, Aimi, was not running round the hallway. _Very strange_ Akahana noted and walked to the dining room. The house that she resided in was not small, but it was not large and expansive like some of the mansions that were miles away. It had four sleeping rooms, one for her, one for her two cousins, and one for her aunt and uncle and youngest cousin. There was a kitchen and a dining area. It was a cozy home that has been there with her ever since she can remember and she was grateful. When she slid the dining area screen open everyone in the room yelled _"Happy Birthday!"_

The yell itself startled Akahana out of her half awake mindset. But luckily she snapped out of it as soon as Aimi ran to go hug her legs. "Happy Birthday Hana!" Aimi greeted her and gave her legs a squeeze. Akahana smiled at the five year old girl and thanked her for the birthday wish and picked her up and gave her a big hug before walking over to the table where her Aunt Shino cooked a big breakfast, scratch that, a feast for the family. When she nestled herself in her spot, her aunt kissed the top of her head, "Happy Birthday Akahana, you are the most beautiful seventeen year old girl that I have ever met." Her aunt's eyes glistened in proudness and wrapped her arms around the her shoulders and gave a tight hug.

"Thank you aunt, but I am nothing special," her cheeks pinked at the compliment. "Still the same." She gave the older woman a smile. A bouquet of flowers were shoved in her face as the fifteen year old boy who sat next to her gave her a small smile. "Happy birthday cousin, I hope you have many more to come." Akahana took the flowers from his grasp and sniffed their sweet scent. In their village, there were many of these wildflowers blooming since spring was making its appearance. "Thank you Hiroki, these are beautiful." She placed them next to her kneeled form and awaited till everyone to settle down before digging into her glorious breakfast. The savory smells of the steamy food were making her mouth water. Her aunt must have gotten up very early to cook this banquet for them. She made a mental note to pray to the gods and thank them for giving her this food and her aunt's awesome cooking skills. "Happy Birthday Akahana," her reserved uncle said in his unfaltering calm voice. She noticed a small smile appear on his lips. "Well, let's eat before it gets cold!" Her aunt clapped her hands together and sat next to her husband.

"Where's Toshiro?" Akahana inquired after she noticed that her other cousin was missing from the table.

"He's at the dojo practicing," Her uncle answered as he took a piece of dumpling to add to his chirashi sushi and steaming rice.

"He's gonna need it if he is going to beat me," Akahana mumbled as she took a big bite of her breakfast and gave herself a smirk. She took more big bites until there were only a few grains of rice sticking to the bottom of her bowl.

 _Today's the day._

After breakfast was finished and bellies were full, which was mostly Akahana's doing since she ate two bowls of vegetables and dumplings, both her uncle and herself bid the rest of the family good day as they walked up to the front of the dojo. They bid their greetings to the other care-takers while Jin goes into one of the training rooms that is filled with young students ready to start their lesson. She goes off and joins the other care takers in keeping the dojo clean and in top condition. This has been a daily routine since Akahana turned thirteen. It does bring in extra income, however, her uncle had other reasons for her to work at the dojo. He wanted her to take notice in the techniques of sword fighting. He knew that common women would not dare train with other men to become samurai or even ronin. But he did give her lessons when he was not teaching.

When she was brought under his care, he noticed that she had a fiery spirit that reminded him of wild man that he once knew. He also noticed that she would constantly quarrel with her older cousin that led to either one of them crying because one of them hit the other. He knew that her father would have wanted her to at least know how to defend herself. So this is where they are today, for now.

After parting ways with her uncle, Akahana went off to go do her daily tasks of sweeping the outside floors and walking stones. She made her way to the cleaning room where she greeted some laundresses who were busy steaming and washing the sheets and clothes of the master's family.

"Hello Akahana-chan," a much older woman said as she graced Akahana with a smile with her thin lips. "How are you today?" The woman wrung out an article of clothing and hung it on a clothes line.

"Just fine, ready to get the day started," she replied as she grabbed the broom and tied up her kimono's sleeves.

"Well, I hope we see you on your break. Don't try to get into any trouble," the woman giggled out and continued her work.

"No promises," Akahana called out with a grin as she exited the room with the plan to start from the back and work her way to the front.

The rain had stopped but the grey skies continued to loom over the small town. The dojo was at a peaceful silence except for the roar of the students whipping their wooden swords around and the sounds of the broom's bristles as they came into contact with the wooden floor boards. Akahana was concentrating on her work while humming to a tune. After an hour, she completed the back portion of the dojo, she made her way to the outside training arena and began to sweep the stray dirt that littered the stone ground. _I hope he says yes to the request I am going to ask him._

A couple of minutes have gone by and she completed half of the court. However, a pair of eyes were looming over her concentrated form. A stray sandal was flung in her direction and hit her back in a hard manner. With the harsh contact of the sandal she squeaked out in a surprised manner and turned around to face the owner of the sandal.

"The bear finally arises from her cave," a tall young man walked over with a smug look written over his features. "Did not know another way to get your attention."

"That's because you are too stupid to think of one," Akahana replied as she picked up the sandal and tossed it in his direction.

"Well, think of it as my birthday present to you," he caught the sandal with one hand and slid it back on his foot.

"Aw, how sweet of you, I am actually touched by how much thought you put into it," sarcasm dripped off of her words as she continued to sweep the arena completely ignoring her cousin.

Toshiro was Jin and Shino's eldest son. He was older than Akahana by two years and height as well. Both Akahana and Shino have noticed the similarities in Jin and Toshiro. They could pass off as brothers, except Toshiro does not wear glasses like his father. Shino always tells him that he looks exactly like his father in his younger days. Toshiro is tall and lean with long straight black hair. But instead of being in the signature ponytail of the samurai, its piled on top of his head in a messy bun with some hair falling out in the front. His eyes are the deep chocolate brown like his mother's with thin lips and a straight nose like his father. Most of the village girls are quite taken with him and always flirt with him and give him free things, which he gladly accepts. Both him and Akahana butt heads very often and always argue for the fun of it. However, he can be outspoken but in a calm manner and is very respectful of his elders. But, always made his father proud of all his achievements in training to be a samurai.

"I can see that little hump in your back is growing, old lady," Toshiro laughed as he tapped her back and got in front of her.

"Shut the hell up, can't you see I am trying to work? Don't you have training to be done?" Her brows pinched in annoyance at her cousin's insult.

Akahana only reserved her foul language for Toshiro and other people who deserve it. Her aunt scolds her whenever there is a slip of the tongue, but her uncle just gives a _Hm_ in response. But, Akahana was trying better to not use such words very often, since "proper" ladies do not use those words ever in their vocabulary.

"Yes, I did, but training can get boring with just one person."

"What do you want me to do about that?" She asked lazily as she sidestepped his form to sweep around him.

"Can you train with me? It's always fun with a sparing partner!"

She just rolled her eyes at his request and continued on, "I don't have time nor do I want to get into trouble."

"C'mon everyone is in class and think of it as part two of my gift," he said he tapped his foot with impatience.

She just ignored him as she moved away from him to sweep the rest of the ground. It went back to the peaceful silence that allowed her to concentrate. Toshiro just stared at her until an idea came to his head. A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he walked away. "Fine, suit yourself, miss out on all the fun."

"Good riddance," Akahana said under her breath and continued to sweep.

After a good five minutes she finished the other side and looked at her completed work with proudness. She cracked her back and rested a hand on her hip as she stood there. "Phew, glad that's over with, now time to do the front end and off to washing the walls."

When she was turning, a wooden training sword was thrown her way. Luckily she blocked it with the broom's stem and it fell limp on the ground. She went to the fallen sword and picked up the hilt and gripped it tightly as she looked around for the person who aimed at her. She threw the broom to the side and glanced around in every direction. The once peaceful silence was now buzzing with anticipation. The slightest noise focused her attention.

A tall figure ran towards her and leaped, "Got you!" Toshiro made a front swipe at her but she easily dogged his attack.

"What the hell's your problem?! I told you no!" She yelled at her cousin as she got away from him, but then made more swipes in her direction as he got closer to her.

"You know I don't listen to you, plus how is this?! Element of surprise!" Toshiro yelled back. He ran along side her and lunged to her left side but his move was dogged by her ducking and retreating backwards. She finally just gave in to his request, "Fine! Just don't cry when I beat you!"

It was her turn to make a move at him as she got closer and swiped right then left which he dodged the first move but the second one would have cut his sleeve if it had been a real sword. They clashed wooden swords as they got nearer to each other. Both had the look of concentration plastered on their faces as a defense mask against the other. If her surroundings were not so bare, she would have used every edge to leap off of to try and get an opening to make the final move. He swiped at her again from the front but she barreled off of him to try to get his back towards her. But he moved too quickly and slashed in a diagonal line but she bypassed him and kicked his leg, which weaken his defense. He gave a muffled yelp but quickly regain his defense and ran straight towards her. When she ducked she elbowed him in the ribs when his arms were raised to slash straight down. With one hand he quickly made a slash at her from the side but came too short when her sword blocked the blade from hitting her.

They were on either side of the arena, circling each other with their wooden blades pointed at each other ready to make the next move. This time, Akahana made the first move and swiped low below his feet to throw him off guard, but he decided to aim for high where her head would be, alas, once she made the move, she ducked even lower and rolled to the side once he started to slash at her rolling form until she got up. He had a smirk on his face after she got up and moved away from him. She ran away from him, but he kept running after her. _What is she up to?_ Toshiro thought as he eyed her. They slashed each other a couple more times until they stopped. He smiled and was about to go in for the kill until she yelled "Gotcha!" and moved out of the way and kicked the broom's stem into his ribs which set him hurdling to the ground. She pointed the wooden sword at him as he propped himself up on his elbows a clear scowl of annoyance on his face. "Happy Birthday to me," Akahana said as she stared at her cousin with a smirk.

"Akahana!"

The sudden call of her name forced her attention else where, as she looked at the caller of her name. With her distracted state, Toshiro thought this was the perfect opportunity to try out a new move. He kicked her legs from under her and she fell on her butt. She glared daggers at her cousin as she winced in pain at her sore bottom.

The figure that was yelling her name came into full view. It was the head grounds keeper stomping his way up to the two teenagers with a scrunched up glare. He was ancient looking, but being the groundskeeper, he had a spry body with bountiful energy. He had deep set wrinkles on his face and withered hands, but his frown and pinched eyebrows were a constant expression upon his face. He barked orders at everybody but was in good spirits whenever the teachers or the master was in company. The old man's name was Todokama Gichii. But secretly, everyone refers to him as "Old Goblin." The name makes Akahana giggle since he does have the appearance and temperament of one.

"Akahana! You should be sweeping up this whole place! Not playing around with Toshiro! I turn my back for one minute and you are slacking off! I should have you sweep this whole entire place again and make you rake the rock garden!" The Old Goblin barked at the girl who sat on the ground in defeat.

"I am very sorry sir, it won't happen again," She gave her superior a deep bow in apology. Her voice was still and did not falter, no matter how fast the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She gave Toshiro's leg a slight kick to let him know to apologize as well. He straightened and mimicked her movements, "I apologize as well, I was the one who started this in the first place. If there should be anyone to blame, it should be me."

The Old Goblin sucked in a breath in annoyance. He folded his arms and studied the two. "You two are the most troublesome youngsters I ever came across in my entire life." The two awaited for their punishment. He pointed at Toshiro, "You! I will have you go chop some wood for the master's fire! Hop to it!" Toshiro nods and gets up from his kneeled position and goes to his assigned punishment. The Old Goblin eyes Akahana, "You! I will—"

"Todokama-san," a calm voice interrupted him.

He turned in the direction with scowl and realized it was Jin that was calling his name. His scowl softened and quickly bowed in embarrassment, "Yes, sensei? How may I help you?"

"I need Akahana for a moment, if that is all right with you?" Jin asked him.

The Old Goblin's breath was caught in his throat as he looked at the kneeled girl in annoyance, but then brought his attention back to the samurai. "O-Of course." He straightened and walked away from the two.

When the Old Goblin was gone, Akahana stood up and dusted herself off as she bent down to retrieve the training sword and the broom. "Thanks uncle, I don't know—"

"I did not come to get you out of trouble, you still have a punishment for taking part in Toshiro's games. But, I need to talk to you about something," He said as he stared at her. He took a deep breath. "Walk with me."

Akahana felt bad that she let her uncle down but followed him anyway.

"I saw the whole battle between you and Toshiro. It reminds me of someone I dueled many years ago," Jin said as he walked at a steady pace with the girl at his side. Akahana just looked at him with a steady gaze and waited for him to continue.

"Even though you have been trained to only use the sword as an extension of yourself, you still find ways to use various surroundings to be other extensions and you are also very sporadic in the way you have skill that still needs to be harvested and perfected."

Akahana never thought of the way she actually fought, even for training. She just thought it was clever fighting tactics to use whatever is around you to help you disarm your opponent. It was never a thought until now.

"However, you just proved that you could easily handle yourself on your own," Jin stared out at the distance ahead while Akahana looked at him incredulously.

She gulped at his words. Was he finally kicking her out of his home? If her fear deemed to be true she was not sure what she would do with herself. Plus, she had nowhere to go.

 _Today's the day._

"Uncle, I have something I need to ask you," she blurted out as they continued to walk. She did not want to hear what he had to say next.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, I have been thinking about this idea for quite sometime and since I am now old enough to fend for myself, like you said, and have capability to defend myself. I—" She stopped and looked at him to see if his expression has changed, but his calm demeanor did not falter. "I have been wanting to go find my father ever since, I was old enough to know that he abandoned me with you. I don't care if he is alive or dead, I just want to see where he may be," Her hands balled at her sides and waited for his rejection.

"You should go," He nodded and continued to walk down the corridor.

She stopped in her tracks at his agreement. Did she just hear him correctly? Did he just agree to her plan without even giving it a second thought? She shook her head and caught up with his tall form.

"So, you are agreeing to this journey?" She arched her eyebrow at her uncle.

"It's not my place to hold you back. It's your journey, not mine. You and you alone are the only person to hold yourself back."

At his confirmation, a smile appeared on her face and gave a squeal of excitement. She turned to him and embraced her uncle. His thin form was squeezed in the tight hug that encircled him. He gave a soft smile and patted her back gently. "I have something for you." When she let go of him, his hand fished through his sleeve to retrieve a slender box.

Jin hands her the box and watched her as she opens it. The box revealed to be two hairpins. The rod part was a brassy gold and had curved ends. One hairpin had two coral colored beads, while the other one only had one. Akahana stared at the gift in bewilderment. "They are beautiful! Thank you!" She smiled at him and gave him another hug.

"They were your mother's. Take good care of them," Jin commented. Akahana's eyes went wide in shock. She studied them once more but with more tenderness. Her eyes were glistening from the tears that were pricking at the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and proceeded to stick them in her hair. Even though her hair was tied already, she stuck them where the tie was and made sure it was secure enough. "How do I look?"

Jin noticed that with the hairpins in her hair, she was the spitting image of her mother. Except that Akahana's grey eyes were that of his long lost friend, but other than that he felt like he was seeing her again. "Just like Fuu."

After their touching moment, Akahana left her uncle with a renewed sense of appreciation and excitement at the new chapter in her life. She felt closer to her unanswered questions being answered with her mother's hairpins in her hair and a fire that was lit deep within her core. She could not wait to share the news with the rest of her family.

* * *

 **Boom! I even got feels from Jin's gift. *wipes tear away* See you next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating as quickly as I originally intended to, but I noticed that this chapter was waaaaaay too long so I had to break it into two parts, sorry about that. I hope everyone's week/weekend is going well and I know that a lot of us are going back to school soon, so I will try to update/write as fast I can. Happy reading! Read and Review! :)**

P.S: I do not own Samurai Champloo *sigh* I only own any of the characters I made for this fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 1

The normal turned exciting day was wearing on Akahana. After receiving the touching gift and the permission of her uncle to go on her journey, she hastily returned to work to finish out her punishment that her boss spat at her once Jin was out of ear shot. When her cousin and her caught each other's gazes she gave him a glare for getting her in trouble. The Old Goblin made her sweep the entire dojo, wash the walls, fold the finished laundry and put them away in their respective places, and also made her wipe down the inside wooden floors and the outside ones as well. Least to say she was beyond exhausted. She felt like collapsing on the hard ground after throwing the dirty rag into the wash bucket. By then, the sun was making it's decent into the never-ending horizon. The grey sky was cleared by mid day and the afternoon sun turned the hazy blue into a deep shades of orange and violet. She got up from her hands and knees and stretched out every muscle and tried to pop every bone that caused her body to go stiff from the work she has done. _I curse the day my stupid cousin was born_ she thought with cinched brows and a frown. She grabbed her work supplies and walked to the closet to put them away. When it was lunchtime, the little rice bowl and grilled meat did not stop her rumbling belly from wanting more plus the sour look that the Old Goblin gave made her feel awkward so she just ate quickly and returned to work until she completed every task.

She craned her neck back and forth to alleviate some of the pressure. Akahana closed the closet door before finding her uncle walking up towards her. "It's time to go home. Are you ready?"

She nodded in response and walked to join him on the trek home. When they reach the gate, Toshiro was already there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. She greeted him with a frown and a smack to the head.

"You idiot! I had to pay for your silly antics! Why can't you just leave me alone you string bean!" Akahana punched his shoulder before he bared his teeth.

"Who are you calling a string bean?! You are no looker yourself!" He shook his head, his ego was clearly bruised.

"Who was the one who started the fight?! I was minding my business before you threw the stupid sword at me!" She yelled back.

"You looked bored, so I thought it would brighten your day!" There was annoyance in his words and he gave a sigh before he rubbed the sore spot where she punched him.

"God, you are so annoying," Akahana huffed before smacking his head again.

"At least I don't have something up my butt that prevents me from having fun," He grumbled as he walked along.

"What did you say?!" Akahana turned to her cousin with a scowl and her fist was raised, "You son of a —"

"Enough, both of you," A stern voice said. "You both are acting like small children." Jin told them as they looked at him and glared daggers at one another.

"He started it! None of this would happen if he did as he was told!" She pointed an accusing finger at Toshiro.

"I'm ending it and that is final," Jin said with annoyance in his voice. It annoyed him to no end when his son and niece were bickering for stupid reasons. He had have enough of the name calling and foul language. Even though he was accustomed to the noise level and can easily tune it out, he did not like the tense atmosphere that it created.

The pair shushed up from their older relative and continued walking home without saying another word.

 _Later on that evening_

"Jin, you cannot let her go on this journey, it's dangerous out there without a male companion," Shino said with worry. She looked at her husband to search for any emotion.

"Akahana has the ability to take care of herself, she is very skillful with a sword in her hand," He replied back. He sat on his knees with his palms pressed gently against his thighs and sat opposite from his wife.

"I know she is skillful, but she has never killed, much less harm, anyone on the other side of the blade," Shino moved next to husband and took ahold of his arm. "I don't want her to see that side of the world. The harsh, cruel, world that is not safe for someone like her." Shino raised a hand to her husband's cheek to make him face her and see the worry in her eyes. His dark eyes just stared back hers.

"I have to let her go," Jin said to his wife who was staring at him with her chocolate eyes with an unsaid tone to his voice. Shino just nodded in understanding. "I'll agree if she takes Toshiro for added assistance."

Before the final agreement of the two adults, at dinner a nervous feeling raked through Akahana as she waited for the perfect moment to tell the news to the rest of her family. They all sat around discussing various points of their day as she just sat there listening. She felt an arm jabbed her forearm.

"What's the matter with you?" Hiroki whispered as he leaned closer to the table.

"Nothing, I am just exhausted from today, no need to worry," she gave her cousin a small smile.

At the same time, her aunt and youngest cousin came out with their dinner and set it on the table. Everyone started to serve themselves and the chatter continued on as the food was eaten. Akahana just focused on her reeling mind as she ate without a word. Todashi just eyed her the whole time.

 _Today's the day_

"I have something important to tell everyone," Akahana blurted out. The murmur of conversation died down and all their eyes were focused on her form. She gulped back the nervous lump in her throat as she set down her bowl. "I have come to a decision long ago, before I was old enough to make one on my own. I have already gotten uncle's permission to make that decision a reality." She looked from one person to the other before continuing on.

Shino put her bowl down and glanced at her husband's stoic face before looking back at her niece.

"I am going on a journey to find my father." Everyone's expressions where in shock but managed to keep their mouths closed as they did not know if she was finished or not. Akahana pressed on, "I am not really sure where he is or if he is even alive, but I am going to find him."

When Shino was sure she was finished, she stood up and turned to her husband, "Jin, I need to speak to you in private for a moment." She walked to their bedroom as Jin followed behind.

Akahana's nerves were skyrocketing. _Great._

When the two adults were out of earshot, Toshiro whipped his gaze at her, "What do you expect to gain from going on this journey Akahana?"

"To get closure with him," She said as calmly as she could with no tremble.

Toshiro just sighed in annoyance and continued to eat, "You may be good with a sword, but you will get killed out there."

She continued to eat and ignored his statement. However, she did know that somewhere along her journey it was going to be treacherous and had to be on guard. It did make her a little weary. _I can do this._

Dinner was finished by the children with still plenty left for the adults who had not left their room since Akahana shared her news. Akahana decided to busy herself by picking up her cousins empty dishes and setting them in the kitchen's wash basin where they clinked with other dishes. Aimi was sprawled out on the ground sleeping with a low snore. Hiroki went to his shared room to practice his calligraphy. Todashi sat and was polishing his sword. Akahana just sat across from him staring at the wall while her thoughts were reeling.

"I hope you find him," Todashi's voice said as Akahana snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I do too, but whatever happens, happens and there is no fixing that," She looked at him with a straight face.

A door opening could be heard from down the hall. Akahana's back straightened and she awaited to hear the news.

"Well, sorry to keep everyone waiting," Shino said in a pleased tone to alleviate the tension in the room. "After a discussion about your news Akahana, I also give my blessing for you to go on this journey," She gave her niece a smile in reassurance.

Akahana's lips went from a straight line to that of a grin full of happiness. She could not believe that her journey was being put into motion. She got up and hugged both her aunt and uncle and thanked them over and over again.

"There is one condition," Jin's voice spoke up. Akahana paused and gave her attention to her uncle.

"Toshiro has to go with you for added protection," He stated. "You may be good by yourself but with his sword , it will provide additional help."

Toshiro stood straight up, "Why do I have to go with her?! I have training to do here and help mother maintain the house, and I am—" Toshiro was cut off by his father putting his hand up.

"This journey will serve as a different form of training and besides I would not allow you both to go if I did not find you ready to utilize your training," Jin spoke.

Toshiro just nodded at his father's request and looked at his cousin who met his gaze and agreed with each other silently.

After the excitement was dying down, Shino went over to their youngest child and picked her up to put her in her bed. Jin went into his study to meditate. Akahana began to pick up the leftover food and put them in portable boxes for saving food. Toshiro went back to his polishing. Akahana's heart was beating fast from all the blessings she has received today and was for sure she was not going to sleep at all. Before exiting the dining room, she reminded Toshiro that they will be leaving in the morning and advised him to pack or he is going to be in hell for the rest of his life.

Her bare feet padded through the hall as she reached her own small room. Once she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she looked around and thought about how she would not be in this room for months or even a year or two depending on how much time it would take. She went over and grabbed a large bag and began to fill it with necessary items for her journey. She rolled up her yukatas and stuffed them in the bag. She also put a little bag of sewing materials for wardrobe emergencies into the much larger one. Akahana also packed undergarments, soap, and other washing materials, and then she opened one of her vanity drawers to revel a coin purse that was heavy with all the money she saved from her work. She knew that it would help them along their journey if they lived very frugal. Also she laid out her clothes for tomorrow, which was a blue yukata with light blue wave patterns imprinted on the fabric and a dark blue obi with a yellow sash and a red belt. Before going to sleep, she made sure she could carry the bag without it being too heavy, but since she is accustomed to physical labor, heaviness to an extent would not bother her and the bag did not feel heavy once it was secured on her back.

 _Tomorrow is the starting point_

After she doubled check that everything was in place, she was filled with a hint of sadness that she is leaving her family to seek out one that abandoned her. The day her old one left her came into view.

 _The grey skied day was sinking into a starless sky that engulfed the sun and moon into an inky blackness. Everything was still, no cicadas were chirping their melody, no breeze to lull sleepless persons to sleep, fireflies did not illuminate the forest in an enchanting glow. Just darkness and silence filled the void. The home of a little girl would be abandoned soon enough. She sat in her room before she heard someone walk in to the home. Her little legs jumped up and ran to the entrance to be greeted by her father, who's eyes were sullen and his mouth was in a scowl. She ran to him and hugged his legs as she whimpered, "Daddy, I miss mommy! I want her back!" She hugged him with all her might and prayed really hard as her eyes glistened with tears. Her father just stood there. No reassuring words, no reassuring pat on the back, he just stood still and waited until she let go. When she looked up at him, his grey eyes looked like the life was sucked out of them. His earthy smell was replaced with a harsh sour odor that belongs to the strong wine that he imbibed from time to time. She could not even feel his warmth, just coldness. It was like she was looking at an empty shell that once belonged to her father. "Daddy, are you okay?" She blinked as she tugged on his dark haori. She gasped when he caught her wrist. "I have ta go for a while," He growled out as he turned and pulled her along with him. She did not question him. "Can I come too?" She asked but was received with no reply, only silence as they walked along the dirt path that was impossible to see in the darkness. She noticed that a sword was strapped to his back and he did not even look at her. After an hour of walking in the dark, they came across a home that was familiar to her. Since her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, she saw a two figures standing in front. "Why are we at auntie and uncle's house?" He still did not reply back but his grip on her wrist tightened a bit. When she was in front of her aunt and uncle, she was relieved that they were not leaving their home forever, but was a little scared of her father and her little body gave off a little tremble in fear. Her father kind of shoved her into their arms and turned his back towards her. "Goodbye," he mumbled and took off running into the trees. She cried out for her father to come back and even tried to break free from her uncle's strong grip but only sank to her knees. Tears were falling freely as she wailed for him to come back. She lost her mother and she did not want to loose him too. Her body was trembling violently from sobbing. Her aunt and uncle just waited until she calmed down. Her glassy eyes looked at the direction he left in and just stared as hot tears dribbled down her small face._

The memory of that night when she was five years old made old tears come freely as they rolled down her cheeks. She smiled sadly and wiped them as she prepared for bed. She made a promise to find him at whatever the cost. Akahana felt both excited and nervous for what might this journey hold for her. Her exhausted eyes finally closed as she dove into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I am so sorry if I made you sad/cry at the end! It will all get better! :)**


End file.
